


Ylvis Going to War

by EllenLovesYlvis



Series: Ylvis is Love [3]
Category: Ylvis, tale/movie/video
Genre: Fighting, Friendship, Gen, Northern Lights, beautiful nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenLovesYlvis/pseuds/EllenLovesYlvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To protect their beautiful land and loved ones in it, Bård and Vegard went to war. Were they able to keep their people at home safe and how did they handle the truth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ylvis Going to War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bridge2X](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bridge2X/gifts).




End file.
